Living With the Creepypastas
by Cuddledumb
Summary: Nothing all story-ific. Just about a girl named Ashlynn, well, living with the Creepypastas. Rated M for a bit of language and some of the content.


**WELL LOOKY WHAT WE HAVE HERE!**

**"YOU LIL' SHIT START UPDATING OTHER STORIES WE WANT YOU TO UPDATE THEM STOP GETTING SIDETRACKED WITH ALL OF THIS-"**

**Sorry, you guys! It just came to me and I had to urge to write it! This isn't so much a oneshot as it is just very, very short scenarios of... someone? living with the Creepypastas. I have no idea who the character in this is, but we'll just call her... Ashlynn. Yeah, Ashlynn.**

* * *

"Jeff-y, did you get them?" I asked, bouncing up as soon as the door was shoved open.

"Don't call me that! And yes, I got them," Jeff grumbled, shoving the box of lemon cookies into my outstretched hands. I squealed and hugged him, ignoring the complaining and cursing of the six-inches-taller serial killer. I tore open the box as I raced into the kitchen where Masky and Hoody were currently eating cheesecake.

After cramming at least six cookies down my throat, Masky pipes up.

"Woah, Ashlynn, you should cut down on the cookies," he said as he got a fourth slice of cheesecake. I rolled my eyes and gestured at his plate with a cookie in hand.

"What was that, _Mr. Cheesecake?_"

Masky shut up and set the plate down in front of Hoody, then went off into the game room to watch BEN. I smirked and shoved another cookie into my mouth.

* * *

"Mou yukiba ga nai wa, kono koi no netsuryou..." I sang as I rinsed my hair. I shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing the towel and wrapping myself around it. I glanced at the counter, to where my clothes were, and then went to grab another towel for my hair. I looked back to the counter after a second of realization.

"Didn't I put them there like I always did?" I frowned until I heard some snickers from outside the door. I growled immediately and dropped both towels, grabbing the doorknob and pulling the door open. I leaned against the doorframe casually as BEN and E.J. looked at me, mouths wide open and eyes trailing down my body (if that's even possible for E.J.). I smiled sweetly.

"Clothes."

BEN held them out wordlessly and I snatched them away from him before slinking back into the bathroom and putting them on.

* * *

"I want to go, too!" I shouted, gripping onto one of Slender's tentacles. He barely looked up from the list as he pulled his tentacle away from my reach.

"We all remember what happened last time, Ashlynn..." he said, most likely thinking back to the time that we went out for some milk and eggs, just the normal things, and came back with lots of junk food and lemon cookies.

"Please? Please, please, please, please, pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease-!"

"Oh, my God, Ashlynn. Shut up!" Jeff said. I slapped the back of his head and he glared at me. I wrapped my arms around Slenderman's waist and took a deep breath. Jeff's eyes grew wide to where you couldn't even see the charred remains of his eyelids, and he reached his hands out to cover my mouth. Too late.

"_PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-_" I began to scream before Slenderman wrapped one of his tentacles around my mouth.

"Fine."

I immediately detached myself, and he teleported us all to Wal-Mart. I skipped around the entire time.

* * *

"No, no, no, nononononononono- YOU LITTLE SHIT-EATING BITCH!" BEN screamed, slamming his controller down. I grinned as I won once again.

Masky, Hoody, and E.J. had come to watch after the second time I'd won. It was currently the seventh. The three of them were now gawking as BEN began to fume.

"How? How the fuck did you beat me _again? _I'm the cyberghost here! _I _should be winning! You- you shouldn't be! I mean, you're _Ashlynn! _Urghhh!" BEN screamed as he raced upstairs to his bedroom, presumably to cool off.

"I guess _Frogger _just isn't his game," I remarked.

* * *

"Jeff! Jeff, Jeff, Jeff, Jeff, Jeff, Jeff, Jeff!" I chased after him as he walked right past Taco Bell. He turned and glared as hard as he could with no eyelids.

"What do you want, Ashlynn?" he asked exasperatedly. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm hungry. We've literally been walking around doing absolutely nothing all day, and I haven't eaten since breakfast!" I whined.

"No, _I _have been walking around doing absolutely nothing all day while _you _went to _Spencer's _and to look at puppies and shit. I'm not taking you anywhere-" he got cut off as a little old lady walked up to him and began speaking.

"Young man! That is no way to treat a lady! The poor girl is hungry, and you're just teasing her by walking past all these places where she could be eating! You should be ashamed of yourself! I'm going to leave right now, and when I do, I better see you walking into that Taco Bell _right there _and coming out with food for the girl! Food that you should pay for!" The old woman then ended her lecture by hitting Jeff in the back of the head with her purse. I tried to hold in all my laughter until she hobbled away, reaching a corner and turning to stare at Jeff.

She mouthed "Go" and pointed in the direction of Taco Bell. Jeff practically stormed over, trampling everyone in his way. I followed after, into the building, and emerged later with food. Food that _he _paid for.

* * *

"Can I-?"

"No."

"But I want to-"

"No."

"BUT GREEN IS MY FAVORITE COLOR-!"

"Ashlynn, you can't wear my fucking hat!" BEN shouted.

"Meanie," I said, pouting. BEN rolled his eyes and unpaused his game.

* * *

"Jeff! BEN! Jeff! BEN! You've got to come see this!" I screamed, scrolling back up to the top of the page. I was just checking things on , like I always did, when a certain _M rated _BENxJeff fan-fiction caught my eye.

"What do you want, Ashlynn?" Jeff and BEN both sighed as they came up the stairs. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Come sit," I ordered them. They did so, with a small amount of protest, and I hid the screen from view. Clearing my throat, I began to read. Halfway through the story, things got... steamy. I snuck glances at both killers to see them looking at each other very, _very _uncomfortably.

"What did you guys think?" I asked innocently after I finished and closed the laptop.

"Ashlynn... Don't read anything like that ever again..." they both said, shuffling out of the room like zombies. I stuck my tongue out and moved on to the next one.

* * *

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked E.J. as I walked into the gaming room. Both him and BEN looked up.

"Playing video games, obviously," E.J. replied before going back to the game. I watched them for a little bit before heading to the kitchen to get a popsicle. I went back to the gaming room with a book and began to read.

After a while I glanced back to the TV screen when I noticed no sounds were coming from it. It was paused. I looked to BEN and E.J. and saw that they were staring at me. I raised an eyebrow when I noticed something.

"Did I give you guys boners by eating a popsicle?"

They blushed furiously and each grabbed a pillow, setting it in their lap. I laughed and ran out of the room.

"Jeff! I gave E.J. and BEN boners by eating a popsicle!"

"Nice to know!" Jeff screamed back at me sarcastically. Even so, I could hear him laughing.

* * *

**So these were just all the little scenarios I could come up with. Yeah. Maybe they were funny; maybe they were boring. I liked 'em. Reviews are always appreciated, you guys.**


End file.
